


Art: Your Choice

by mekare



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Gift Exchange, Medical Professionals, Traditional Media, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Beverly could andwouldorder the captain off duty, if he needed her to. Space Swap gift for weakinteraction.





	Art: Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Speech bubble text: "You know, I _could_ just order you off-duty, Jean-Luc. Your choice."

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this, thank you of reminding me of Beverly (she had so few good episodes written for her character). The uniforms were a blast, but I had completely forgotten about that horrible 90s background colour in Jean-Luc's ready-room. It was impossible to replicate.


End file.
